Pocahontas Lord Of The Rings style
by Jasperslittlesister
Summary: The classic Disney film Pocahontas but with Lord Of The Ring characters
1. Chapter 1

A large majestic ship stood proudly in the docks of Gondor, families, friends and loved ones were gathered to say their goodbyes to the brave soldiers about to sail off to the new world. A tall dark hair man walks down the busy street watching them.

As the crew loaded the ship, a few look and saw the man coming there way

"Hay look is that Strider?" Eomer ask

"That's him, all right, the old sea dog" Boromir answer, his younger brother Faramir walk up to his side "Captain Aragorn Strider. I have heard some amazing stories about him" Boromir place a hand on his shoulder then call out "You coming on this voyage too?"

"Of course he is, you can't fight elves without Aragorn Strider"

Strider jump onto a crate that was being lifted abroad the ship "That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun."

Once all the crates were abroad the ship started to set sail everyone waving goodbye.

Not long after they set sail a rough storm had hit, every man was running about tying things down or pumping water off the ship. Faramir was tying off some boxes when a big wave hit the ship knocking the young man over.

"No" cried Boromir running to the edge but many men held him back "You can't my lord he is lost"

Aragorn grabs some rope and tied it around his waist throwing the other end to some guards and ran and jump off the ship into the sea

"Strider, Strider, are you Crazy?"

Aragorn swam until he grabs hold of Faramir "Its ok Faramir I have you" swimming back to the ship pulling Faramir with him. The men on board started to pull the rope lifting the two men up and back on to the ship. Boromir pull Faramir into a hug

"Well that was refreshing" Aragorn laugh out as Boromir clap his shoulder "Thank you" then he grab a blanket from a guard and wrap around his little brother.

A door slam open and a man walk out "Trouble on deck?" he ask

"Faramir fell over aboard, father, Strider saved him" Boromir told him

Denethor look at his eldest son and patted him on the shoulder before walking over to where his youngest stood dripping wet shaking his head in disapproval, before his eye fell on the dark hair ranger "Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Strider" Aragorn nodded and the steward, Denethor then turn to talk to the rest of the crew

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom, prosperity. The adventure of our lives, you are the finest crew Gondor has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty Elves shall stand in our way. Carry on men!" Placing an arm around his sons shoulder and guiding him inside and close the door

"A stirring oration father I'm sure the men were most exhilarated" Boromir said sitting down as did the steward, how turn and look at him picking up a cup "Let us hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold" he sneered

Aragorn and Faramir started climbing up to the top of the ship to gaze at the view of open sea, mist and clouds. Aragorn pulled out his pipe, and pipe weed, stuffing it before lighting and lent forward on the wood puffing away

"What'd you suppose the new world will be like?" Faramir asked.

"Like all the others, I guess," said Aragorn taking a long puff. "I've been all over middle earth, Faramir, and seen just about every town there is, what could possibly be different about this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SaphiralovesTolkien for the review it means a lot :)

An army of elves were returning to Imladris, leading in front was it Lord, Elrond at his side was his two sons. They came to the gates where they were greeted by the entire city, families and loved ones rushed forward shouting and cheering welcoming the warriors home.

Elrond stop and dismounted his horse walking forwards where an old wizard was stood waiting for him

"Mae govannen Lord Elrond" the wizard said bowing

"Mae govannen Gandalf, it is good to be home and thanks to our Mirkwood brothers are homes are safe again"

The wizard and elf lord started to walk through the city watching the happy faces before coming to the last homely house.

"Your return has brought much joy to the city; you have seen the smiling faces" said Gandalf as they walk up the stairs

"Yes, but there is one smiling face I do not see. Where is my daughter?" Elrond ask

"You know Arwen, she has her mother's spirit. She goes where the wind takes her"

High upon a mountain ledge Arwen sat high above the water, eyes closed and breathing in the crisp mountain air...

"ARWEN"

Arwen suddenly jolts from her thoughts and looks down, sat in a canoe was her best friend Legolas

"Your Ada has returned!' he yelled

'Ada' Arwen thought excitedly, smiling she turned and ran off down the path but suddenly halted, grinning she turned back and took a running start and leapt off the cliff diving head first into the water.

"Arwen..." Legolas looked about the canoe trying to locate her "Arwen? Are you all right? Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after you" suddenly the canoe was flip sending Legolas into the water, they both resurfaced under the boat Legolas look at Arwen "aren't we a little too old for these kind of games" he huffed Arwen laughed "nope" and splashed him who in return splash her back, which into an all out splash war.

"Alright, Alright you win, help me turn this thing over" Legolas said laughing as they both turn the canoe over and climb back in "What, were you doing up there?"

"Thinking," said Arwen.

"About that dream? Have you figured it out yet?"

"No. But I think it means _something_. Some thing's going to happen, Las, I just know it,"

"Well, we'll see. Maybe you should ask your Ada about it." Legolas said

"Maybe I should,"

They paddled back to the city and then race back to the last homely house and into the hall of fire where Elrond stood telling people the story of what happen

"Faced a determined enemy, the battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Haldir. He attacked with the fierce strength. He has proven himself to be the greatest"

"Oh, he's so handsome" Legolas said mocking

"I especially love his smile" she whisper back

"Destroying every enemy in his path, tonight we will feast in his honour." Elrond call out as everyone cheered

Legolas said goodbye and went to look for the twins as Arwen ran up to her fathers awaiting arms

"My Arwen" he said pulling her into a hug "Seeing you bring me great joy"

"I am glad you have come home safely"

They walk out of the halls and down the stairs and into the gardens "We have much to talk about, I want to hear all that you have been doing" he listen as she spoke of her adventure with Legolas and had ask after her brothers they came to sit by a fountain

"Ada, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream I think it's telling me some thing's about to happen, something exciting"

"Something exciting is about to happen" he told her smiling

"Really, what is it?

Elrond took her hand in his "Haldir has ask to seek your hand in marriage" Arwen pulled her hand back "Marry Haldir, but he so serious"

"My Arwen, he will make a fine husband and a great warrior, you will be safe"

"But ada I think my dream is pointing me down another path"

Elrond stood up and held out his hand which Arwen accepted and they both started to walk out of the garden and down a path towards a river

"Arwen, come with me. You are the daughter of a Lord. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river. 

"As the rivers cuts his path  
>though the river's proud and strong<br>He will choose the smoothest course  
>that's why rivers live so long<p>

They're steady…  
>As the steady beating drum<p>

Arwen nodded. She understood what he meant, even if she didn't want to. She should've expected this. Elrond had always wanted her looked after and he trust Haldir, Arwen knew he would look after her but in her heart she didn't want it.

Elrond beautiful silver necklace with a bright clear gemstone that glimmered like a star, "Your mother wore this for our wedding. She wanted to see you wear at your own."

Arwen slipped the necklace on and bit her lip as she thought of Celebrían and how much she missed her. Elrond pulled Arwen into a hug and kiss her forehead "Think about it my daughter" Then he left her alone, sitting by the bank.

Arwen sat alone on the bank, fingering her mother's necklace as she thought of her marriage to Haldir. She didn't want to marry Haldir what if she didn't want simple? What if she wanted something different? Would it be so bad if she wanted something more? She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, looking up into the eyes of the woodland prince "So you have heard?" she ask him as he sat down next to her

"Your bothers wasn't quite about it, or happy if I think about it" he chuckled

Sitting down next to her wrapped a comforting arm around her as they both sat in silence for a while.

"We'll figure something out, Arwen," said Legolas. "I promise. Come on, let's go talk with your Grandmother."

Arwen sighed and nodded. "He just wants me to be steady…like the river."

Legolas grinned. "But it's not steady at all."

They hopped in the canoe and began paddling.

"**What I love most about rivers is:**  
><strong>You can't step in the same river twice<strong>  
><strong>The water's always changing, always flowing<strong>  
><strong>But people, I guess, can't live like that<strong>  
><strong>We all must pay a price<strong>  
><strong>To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing<strong>  
><strong>What's around the river bend<strong>  
><strong>Waiting just around the river bend<strong>

**I look once more**  
><strong>Just around the river bend<strong>  
><strong>Beyond the shore<strong>  
><strong>Where the gulls fly free<strong>  
><strong>Don't know what for<strong>  
><strong>What I dream the day might send<strong>  
><strong>Just around the river bend<strong>  
><strong>For me<strong>  
><strong>Coming for me<strong>

Arwen loved going on the river. The smells, the animals, all the nature…

It was all perfect.

She especially loved going down the faster parts of the river, the speed and the water made her feel more alive than she ever was.

"**I feel it there beyond those trees**  
><strong>or right behind these waterfalls<strong>  
><strong>can I ignore that sound of distant drumming<strong>  
><strong>for a handsome sturdy husband<strong>  
><strong>who builds handsome sturdy walls<strong>  
><strong>and never dreams that something might be coming<strong>  
><strong>just around the river bend<strong>  
><strong>just around the river bend<strong>

**I look once more**  
><strong>Just around the river bend<strong>  
><strong>beyond the shore<strong>  
><strong>somewhere past the sea<strong>  
><strong>don't know what for<strong>  
><strong>Why do all my dreams extend<strong>  
><strong>Just around the river bend?<strong>  
><strong>Just around the river bend<strong>

Arwen and Legolas slowed down for a moment as they gazed at their reflections. Neither of them was happy with the current situation, but should she at least _consider_it for the sake of her farther and bothers? Could she learn to love him? Arwen turned to Legolas with sad eyes they both knew the answer to her unasked question.

**Should I choose the smoothest course****  
><strong>**Steady as the beating drum?****  
><strong>**Should I marry** Haldir**?****  
><strong>**Is all my dreaming at an end?****  
><strong>**Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver****  
><strong>**Just around the river bend?****"**


	3. Chapter 3

They continued on their way Arwen grandparents was visiting Rivendell but at chosen to take a trip down the river to a small clearing surrounded by trees, as they came to a bank there stood her grandfather Celeborn waiting for them a smile across his lips. The canoe stop and Celeborn held out his hand to help Arwen out "Greetings Grandfather"

"Greeting Arwen, Prince Legolas, your Grandmother is waiting for you" he told them gesturing with his arm which way to go, they followed the path until they came to a giant tree where Galadriel was sat leaning against the tree a smile came to her lip as she said "Is that my Arwen" Arwen and Legolas sat down in front of the lady of Lothlórien.

"Grandmother I need to speak with you"

Galadriel brought up her hand and stroke the necklace that Arwen wore "Your mothers necklace it suits you child" she told her then rest her hand back in her lap

"That is what I wanted to talk with you about, Ada want me to marry Haldir?"

Galadriel look shock at her "Haldir, my captain, he is a loyal elf and I know he would look after you but he is so serious, and did not think he would marry"

Legolas tried to hold back a laugh but fail, but stop when Arwen slap his arm, look back at her grandmother "I know. Ada thinks it the right path for me. But lately I have been having this dream and I think it"

"A dream? Tell me about it"

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin" Arwen started

"A spinning arrow? How unusual"

"Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly stops" she finishes look at Galadriel for the answer

"It would seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path child"

"But grandmother what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?" Arwen ask moving closer to her as Galadriel wrap arm around Arwen shoulder pulling her into a hug "Your mother ask me the very same question, child. Do you know what I told her? To just listen, all around you are spirits; they live in the earth, the water, and sky. If you listen, they will guide you" Arwen close her eyes and listen

"I hear the wind" she told her then stood up

"What's it telling you?" Legolas ask

Galadriel lent back against the trees closing her eyes and started to sing softly

**Que que na-to-ra****  
><strong>**You will understand**

**Listen with your heart****  
><strong>**you will understand**

**Let it break upon you****  
><strong>**like a wave upon the sand**

**Listen with your heart****  
><strong>**you will understand**

"It's saying something is coming, strange clouds" confused Arwen look over to Legolas and together they started to climb the tree, at the top the both saw white sails

"What do you see?" a voice called up to them

"Clouds, strange clouds"

Denethor was pacing his office muttering to himself while Boromir was sat looking over the map

"Look at it my son, an entire new world chock full of gold, just waiting for me"

"Yes father it amazing, but I am worried, what would happen when we meet any elves?" he ask looking up from the map, but before Denethor could answer the door open and Aragorn walk in

"Its perfect my lord, the water is deep enough, we can pull right up to the shore"

"Very well, then Give the order" Denethor told him

"Already done, sir, I have a crew assembled and ready to go"

"About the Elves, I am counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission"

"Well if they are anything like the Elves I have fought before, it's nothing I can't handle"

"Right, that will be all Strider, there's a good man"

With a nod of his head to his lord and a wink to Boromir Aragorn left closing the door behind him, Denethor turn to look at his son

"Go with him, something about this man I do not trust"

Boromir stood up and started to leave until his father grabs his arm "And Boromir remember the gold will be mine"

The crew quickly settled themselves in boats and started to row ashore "it's incredible" said Faramir gazing around his eyes finding Boromir before adding "It's our"

Up above in the tree tops Arwen and Legolas was watching them as they started to pull their boats to the shore "Do you think we should tell my father?" Arwen ask

"Lord Elrond will probably know by now," said Legolas. Noticing her gaze on the men, he said, "Do you want to keep watching them?"

"Yeah," she said. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Legolas shook his head. "I'll let you go ahead, but I'm staying within a distance of you."

Arwen smiled and grip his arm giving it a squeeze "Thanks, Las."

Then started to climb down to get closer

The men were tying off the ship as Faramir throws the end of the rope to Aragorn "Here Aragorn, tie up this end Aragorn? Aragorn? What are you doing up there" the young men ask look around to find his friend had started scaling one of the rock faces

"Getting a better look" he yelled back and continued to climb, as he stood atop the ledge overlooking the ship and crew

Arwen watch from her hiding place at the men moving forward to get a better look but he heard her turning around the men walk slowly over to the bush, now scared Arwen move back trying to hid in the bush.

Legolas was watching from the safety of his tree and had an arrow notch ready to end the man life if he had found his friend, watching the man every move he pulled the string getting ready to let go when he heard shouting

"Aragorn! You better get down here! The Steward is coming ashore"

He watch as the man slowly walk away from the bush and climb back down. Legolas climb down his own tree and was at Arwen side.

Back in Rivendell, lord Elrond had summon a council to see what can be done about the strange visitors, "Gandalf what do you see?" asked Elrond looking over at the Wizard Gandalf lifted his staff and waved it over the fire, the smoke then turned many colours and started to twist and turn, forming the images of men "these creatures are not like us, they wear clothing that shine like the sun, and have weapons that exceed our own they are like ravenous Hyena's, consuming everything in their path".

Suddenly Haldir stood "My lord Elrond let me take some of our warriors down to the river, we will destroy our enemy"

"No Haldir, these men are strange to us. Take only a few elves down to observe hopefully they do not plan to stay"


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the shore Denethor stepped out of the boat and onto the new land "I now proclaim this land in the name of Gondor" he said as he put down a flag, walking over to where Aragorn was poised on a rock looking out into the forest "Captain Strider! It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not an elf in sight" Denethor told him proud of himself

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir."

"Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?"

"If there are any Elves out there, I'll find them" he told the steward heading towards the forest not noticing he was being followed

"Now gentlemen" declared Denethor "you men unload the ship and you lot get the shovels'" "shovels!?" asked a confused Faramir '"yes shovels, how else are you going to dig up all of the gold'."

"Why, of course! Let's not forget what the men of Rohan found when they came to the New World. Gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now… It's our turn."

_Denethor_

_The gold of Cortéz_  
><em>The jewels of Pizarro<em>  
><em>Will seem like mere trinkets<em>  
><em>By this time tomorrow<em>  
><em>The gold we find here<em>  
><em>Will dwarf them by far<em>  
><em>Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys<em>  
><em>Dig up Gondor, boys<em>  
><em>Mine, boys, mine, every mountain<em>  
><em>And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop<em>  
><em>Grab a pick, boys<em>  
><em>Quick, boys<em>  
><em>Shove in a shovel<em>  
><em>Uncover those lovely<em>  
><em>Pebbles that sparkle and shine<em>  
><em>It's gold<em>  
><em>And it's mine, mine, mine<em>

Denethor unfolded a map placing it on a table before taking a dagger out of his shirt slamming the point into the map, letting go of the handle to show it cover in jewels then he grab an arm fall of shovels and throw them to the men then walking over to Faramir

**Gondor men **  
><em>Dig and dig and dig and diggety<em>  
><em>Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig<em> 

Hey nonny nonny  
>Ho nonny nonny<p>

Denethor  
>Oh, how I love it!<p>

Hey nonny nonny  
>Ho nonny nonny<p>

Denethor

_Riches for cheap_

Hey nonny nonny  
>Ho nonny nonny<p>

Denethor

_There'll be heaps of it_  
><em>And I'll be on top of the heap<em>  
><em>My rivals back home<em>  
><em>It's not that I'm bitter<em>  
><em>But think how they'll squirm<em>  
><em>When they see how I glitter<em>  
><em>The ladies in court<em>  
><em>Will be all a-twitter<em>  
><em>The king will reward me<em>  
><em>He'll knight me<em>  
><em>No! Lord me<em>  
><em>It's mine, mine, mine<em>  
><em>For the taking<em>  
><em>It's mine, boys<em>  
><em>Mine me that gold<em>  
><em>With those nuggets dug<em>  
><em>It's glory they'll give me<em>  
><em>My dear friend King<em> Théoden  
><em>Will probably build me a shrine<em>  
><em>When all of the gold<em>  
><em>Is mine<em>

_Gondor men _

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety_  
><em>Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig<em>

_Aragorn _

_All of my life I have searched for land like this one_  
><em>A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design<em>  
><em>Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one<em>  
><em>In a land I can claim, a land I can tame<em>  
><em>The greatest adventure is mine<em>

_Denethor_

_Keep on working, lads_

_Aragorn_

_Mine_

_Denethor _

_Don't be shirking, lads_  
><em>Mine, boys, mine<em>  
><em>Mine me that gold<em>

_Gondor men _

_Dig, dig, and diggety_

_Denethor _

_Beautiful gold_

Gondor men

_Dig, dig, for that gold_  
><em>Make this island<em>  
><em>my land<em>

_Denethor_

_Make the mounds big, boys_  
><em>I'd help you to dig, boys<em>  
><em>but I've got this crick in me spine<em>

_Aragorn _

_This land we behold_

_Denethor_

_This beauty untold_

_Aragorn _

_A man can be bold_

_Denethor _

_It all can be sold_

Gondor men

_So go for the gold_  
><em>we know which is here<em>

_Denethor _

_Is_

_Gondor men _

_All the riches here_

_Denethor _

_Mine_

_Gondor men_

_From this minute_

_Denethor _

_Mine_

_Gondor men _

_This land and what's in it is_

All

_Mine_

_Gondor men _

_Dig and dig and diggety-dig_  
><em>Hey nonny nonny, it's mine<em>

Aragorn had stopped at a waterfall for a quick drink, he had scooped up a handful of water when a hazy reflection of a woman appeared in it, after looking at her for a moment he quickly took a drink and washed his face, then made his way across the stones in the river. Arwen looking out from her hiding place noticed he had disappeared, climbing down she slowly made her way towards the falls unaware that Aragorn was hiding nearby, she made her way across the stones when Aragorn suddenly jumped in front of her, holding his sword in front of him keeping the point fixed upon on her.

It was a girl.

She had been crouching on the rock before slowly standing up and looking into his eyes. She was wearing a long dark blue dress and black high-heeled boots. She was so beautiful with long black hair. Her heartbeat and breathing were steady, meaning she was not afraid, but she also seemed frozen in place as the two gazed at each other.

Aragorn had never seen anyone quite like her. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_attack _her_. He lowered his defences and slowly walked over to her, only to have her leap off the rock she'd been standing on and run.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled.

He ran as fast as he could, following her until they came to a river where she got into a canoe with a blonde hair boy.

"Wait, please," said Aragorn, softly, making them stop. "Don't go. I swear I won't hurt you."

The boy looked sceptical and the girl hesitated as she said something in a different language.

"I can't understand you," said Aragorn. He held out his hand. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you? It's all right please; I will not hurt either of you."

The girl sighed and handed him her hand as he helped her out of the canoe. She closed her eyes. The wind start to pick up and the girl could hear the voice of her grandmother on the wind

Que que na-to-ra  
>you will understand<p>

Listen with your heart  
>you will understand<p>

Let it break upon you  
>like a wave upon the sand<p>

Listen with your heart  
>you will understand<p>

Voice of the Wind  
>you will understand…<p>

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Arwen," she said, softly.

"What?" said Aragorn?

"My name is Arwen," she repeated. "This is my friend, Legolas."

"Aragorn Strider,"

The both stood there looking to each others eyes forgetting the world around them

Back along the shore Haldir and a few other elves were observing the men digging up the surrounding area, "There are thirty more of them, down by the ridge" Elrohir whisper to Haldir "That make more then a hundred" the older elf look over to the other and gave them orders but Elrohir move forwards a little more but unlucky for him he was not careful and was spotted

'SAVAGES' yelled Denethor, the men scrambled to their bows, hid behind the logs and aimed 'SHOOT!' Denethor yelled, at once arrows filled the air, Faramir was running bow aim, but he trips and let the arrow go just missing his father "Them, you idiot! Where's that blasted Strider when I need him?"

Suddenly one of Boromir's arrows slices through Elladan's leg, shouting out in pain he falls to the ground grabbing his leg as Boromir towered over him a sword raise ready to end the elf's live

"Elladan" called Haldir who ran toward his fallen friend using his own swords to block that of Boromir's after lock in a battle of strength Haldir won kicking Boromir in the chest sending him landing on his back.

Haldir lifted Elladan up into his arm "Retreat" he order leading the way the others following. As the Elves leave the men started to celebrates but Denethor was not at all happy "Shut up, shut up, you fools! They'll be back. Everyone back to camp and finish building the fort"

Denethor walk towards Boromir and claps his shoulder "Well done my son, you show great skill today and im very proud of you" Boromir only nodded to his father as he leave but as the steward goes he stops Faramir still sat on the floor "And you! Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot" not waiting for an answer he leaves. Boromir move and kneels down next to his brother taking the young men into his arms offering what comfort he could

Back in the healing wing of the last homely house Elladan was lying on a bed with Gandalf chanting over his wound, Elrohir at his side holding his hand offering words of comfort the skin had become infected thanks to a poison on the arrow head, Gandalf rub some herbs over it before wrapping a bandage, the wizard stood up placing a hand on Elrohir shoulder before taking his leave outside where Elrond was waiting

"How is my son?"

"This wound is strange to me 'it will take time for it to heal completely" relief came over the lord face but was quickly replace with anger "These demons invade our home and now this, we must fight" declared Elrond "but we cannot do it alone, Haldir send a message to our brothers in Mirkwood, these men are dangerous, NO ONE IS TO GO NEAR THEM" said Elrond.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn were sitting beneath a large elm tree "you have such strange names here, Legolas, Arwen" Aragorn said testing their names "so do you, you have the most unusual name, Aragorn Strider"

Legolas pick up Aragorn bag looking through it picking out something "What is this?" the woodland elf ask passing it over to Aragorn "It is called a compass it tells you how to find your way when you get lost, keep it think of it as a gift, I can get another one in Gondor"

"Gordor?" ask Arwen "Is that your village?"

"Sort of its got horses and castles as tall as tree's" explained Aragorn "wow I would like to see those things" said Arwen "you will we are going to build them here, we'll show you how to really use the land, build proper houses" "what?, our houses are just fine" Legolas huffed angrily

"you say that only because you don't know any better, we've helped savages around the world" said Aragorn "how dare you" said Arwen angrily and she quickly got up and stalked towards her canoe Legolas quickly following

"wait, I didn't mean" Aragorn got in front of the boat and held it in place, Legolas got up and swung himself into the branches of the elm tree with Arwen following him they started to climb. Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh and followed them "savages is just a term for people who are uncivilized" Aragorn call up to them as he kept climbing "like me?" Arwen answer back as Legolas push her in front of him

"yes, wait no, I" Aragorn was cut off when the branch he grabbed snap and he fell straight down, landing right on his butt, Arwen jumped down next to him 'you mean not like you' she said softly as Legolas join them

**You think I'm an ignorant savage  
>And you've been so many places I guess it must be so<br>But still I can not see  
>Is the savage one is me<br>How can there be so much that you don't know?  
>You don't know<strong>

Arwen helps Aragorn stand then hands him his sword, before walking away, Aragorn look over to Legolas who just shrug his shoulders as they both followed after Arwen

**You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>but I know every rock and tree and creature  
>has a life, has a spirit, has a name<strong>

Arwen walk to a cliff edge and pick up a long stick and stuck it into the ground as the others join her, she took Aragorn hand and guide him into the forest, Legolas following behind

**You think the only people who are people  
>are the people who look and think like you<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>you'll learn things you never knew you never knew<strong>

Arwen showed him a bear cub and several other forms of life that were perfect in their own way. Aragorn was intrigued by Arwen and Legolas views and began to enjoy what they were showing him.

**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
>or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
>Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?<br>Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?**

**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
>come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth<br>come roll in all the riches all around you  
>and for once, never wonder what they're worth<strong>

The three of them went running through the forest, then jump and rolled down the hills and Arwen ended up on top of Aragorn, he thought he wouldn't able to control his desire to kiss her. Legolas sat up and just watch them a smile came across his lips

**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
>the heron and the otter are my friends<br>and we are all connected to each other  
>in a circle, in a hoop that never ends<strong>

Arwen and Aragorn was swimming in the river, before coming to a rock which they both laid on looking up into the sky, Next they both was holding Eagles

**How high does the sycamore grow?  
>If you cut it down, then you'll never know<br>and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**

They let the Eagles fly standing and watching as the bird fly up to the top of a long tree, before walking to the edge of another cliff as the sun starts to set and the wind blows strong.

**For whether we are Elves or men  
>we need to sing with all the voices of the mountains<br>we need to paint with all the colours of the wind**

**You can own the Earth and still  
>all you'll own is Earth until<br>you can paint with all the colours of the wind**

Arwen kneel on the floor and pick up some dirt and pass it to Aragorn but it just falls through his fingers, Aragorn helps Arwen stand putting his arms around her waist pulling her close and started to lean in to kiss her but they could hear a faint drumming in the distance and Legolas run up to them

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, noticing the fear on their faces.

"The drums they mean trouble" said Arwen. "We have to go."

"Wait, don't leave" Aragorn quickly said

"We must," said Legolas. "The trees tell me someone is injured. Lord Elrond will want Arwen back right now." Legolas takes Arwen hand and leads her away but Aragorn grabs her arm

"I want to see you again,"

"You can't. I have to go," said Arwen, seeming both reluctant and desperate. "Good-bye, Aragorn Strider."


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn, Eomer and Faramir were putting up one of the last fences of the fort "that'll keep everything out right Aragorn?" asked Faramir "Aragorn, is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet the last few days"

"Oh, he's just mad he missed out on all the action, that's all" answer Eomer "don't worry Aragorn you'll get your chance to deal with the elves" Faramir assure him placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah we'll take care of them like we did last time; oh we shot ourselves an elf or maybe two or three" Eomer started to sing but Faramir could let that Aragorn wasn't enjoying it

"alright you howling nutter back to work" barked Faramir kicking Eomer in the backside Come on kid it was just a bit of fun" Eomer complained "Oh sure loads of funs, look at us, no gold, no food while my father sits up in his tent happy as a clam'.

"I'm doomed, I should be wallowing in riches but we haven't found a speck, what am I overlooking" Denethor muttered as he paced the tent looking at the maps scattered on the table, Boromir walk in spinning an arrow between his finger "They shore know how to make arrow" he said showing Denethor the Elvish arrow, but that anger the steward that his son was complimenting the savages, Denethor snatched the arrow from him "you fool, this silly...of course the elves, Boromir why do think they attacked us?"

Boromir look at his father confused but answer "Because we invaded their land, cut down their tree's and dug up their land" "no you idiot, it's the gold they have it, they don't want us to take it from them, well we'll take it force if we have to" Denethor said, storming out the tent he headed towards the men, and stopping my Eomer

"You there where's Captain Strider?' Denethor barked at Eomer "well he's... gone?" he said looking around "Boromir go with him and find him!" "But what if we run into any elves?' asked Eomer. "That's what Bows are for, now arm yourselves and get moving" he order before storming back into his tent

Arwen sat in the woods, talking with Legolas and Elrohir who was telling them about Elladan. Her mind kept drifting back to Aragorn and how badly she missed him. She was thankfully that her brother was going to recovery as she hated seeing either twin hurt or worried

"Arwen?" Elrond called, coming over to the three. "There you are. You shouldn't wander off too far"

"We'll be fine, Ada," said Arwen, not meeting her father's eyes.

"I'm keeping an eye on them," said Legolas.

"I know you are, Legolas," said Elrond. He smiled at Arwen. "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother"

Arwen fingered it. "I miss her."

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well" Elrond said sadness in his voice. He sighed. "You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Haldir". As soon as Elrond was gone, Elrohir turned to Arwen.

"Alright, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Legolas asked.

"The two of you are hiding something. And don't tell me you're not, I can tell."

Before Arwen could reply, there was rustling and Elrohir said, "Arwen, Legolas, look!"

Arwen spun around and saw Aragorn.

"It's one of them, Ada mentioned! I'm going to"

"You're going to keep your mouth shut," said Legolas, putting a hand over Elrohir mouth and a hand on his arm to keep him in place

Arwen turned to where Aragorn was standing. "Aragorn! What're you doing here?"

"Whft?" said Elrohir, muffled.

"I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to see you again," said Aragorn.

"Agpim?" said Elrohir, still muffled.

"Arwen!" called Haldir.

"That's Haldir. We'd better go" Legolas said looking at Arwen who nodded then the wood elf turned to Elrohir. "Please, don't say anything Ro"

"This way," said Arwen taking Aragorn hand pulling him as the trio disappeared through the woods and out of sight.

Elrohir watched his sister and friends disappear. He bit his lip. What the devil were they doing?

"Elrohir!" said Haldir, startling him. "Where is the prince and Arwen?"

"I-I haven't seen them," he lied.

Haldir sighed. "Those two can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell them that, they listen to you."

He left.

Elrohir rolled his eyes and muttered, "Huh, sure they do"

Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen continued running through the woods until they came to a stop by a tree "this place is amazing, and to think we came all this way to dig it up for gold" Aragorn told them sitting down on the stump with "gold? What's gold?" Aragorn look at them in surprise

"It's yellow comes out of the ground, very valuable" He explained "oh, here we have lots of it" said Arwen pulling out an ear of corn, "no, gold is this" Aragorn pulled out a gold coin for her to see "huh, there's none of that around here"

"Really, the boys will be in for a big surprise when they find out" he laughs "will they leave?" asked Legolas "some might" "will you leave?" Arwen ask quickly "Well it's not like I have a home to go back to, I never really belonged anywhere" said Aragorn gazing at the willow tree

"You could belong here" said Arwen, as Aragorn gazed at the tree, Galadriel's appeared for a split second before disappearing again "what was that?!" cried Aragorn "did you see something?" Arwen asked innocently "no I didn't see anything, did I?" "Look again" as Aragorn gazed upon the tree once more Galadriel appeared sat on a tree branch

"_Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand_, hello Aragorn Strider" "Arwen an Elvin Lady is talking to me" "then you should talk back" whispered Arwen

"Don't be afraid Aragorn, my bark is worse than my bite' Aragorn stood up still a bit uncertain "I... umm" Galadriel climb down from the tree and stood by the tree trunk and held out her hand for him "come closer Aragorn" unsure why but the man did as she ask taking her hand "Hmm, he has a good soul" Galadriel stated "and he's handsome too" she added

"Oh I like her"

"I knew you would" Arwen exclaimed happily.

"ARAGORN!" Came two voice shouting

"It's Boromir and Eomer" said Aragorn "we can't let them see us"

"Hide" said Galadriel push the two elf's and men behind the tree more before climbing into the tree

"This place gives me the creeps, elves could be hiding anywhere" Eomer said shivering slightly, Galadriel whisper to the tree and it lifted one of its roots and Eomer was sent tumbling to the ground "watch your feet you big oaf" scolded Boromir "it wasn't me it was the tree" Eomer protested "sure it was, the tree just decided to lift its roots did it" Boromir said looking back, the root in question sunk back into the earth again, Boromir stiffened "let's get out of here" as Galadriel spoke to the tree again it snapped them in the behind with it vines "Let's go! RUN!" "What about Aragorn" Eomer ask "He's a big lad, he can take care of himself" Boromir answer as they fled the area

Galadriel laughed and thank the tree before climbing back down to join them "I'm glad you're on our side" said Aragorn before turning to Arwen taking her hand into his "I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me"

"Will I see you again?" asked Arwen "meet me here, tonight" he said before taking off. Arwen stood and watch then felt Legolas pull her into his arms hugging her

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again, but I want to" said Arwen confused

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again" Galadriel said cheekily

"Something inside is telling me it's the right thing"

"Perhaps it's your dream." Ask Legolas

"My dream? Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

"Could be" said Galadriel pulling Arwen into her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Arwen and Legolas ran back to their home as fast as they could. When they arrived, they saw an army of elf led by king Thranduil had just arrived in Rivendell; Lord Elrond greeted them

"Arwen are you crazy, what were you doing with one of them?" scolded Elrohir pulling her into a hug relief that she was safe then let go to clap a hand onto Legolas shoulder

"Arwen there you are, look at them, now we have enough warriors to destroy those demons" Haldir said walking over to them, Arwen frowned and looked to her father, '"now that we are joined by our kinsmen, we will defeat our enemy" voiced Elrond, Arwen and Legolas ran over to him, Legolas walk up to Thranduil and bow but the king grab him pulling his son into his arms thanking that he is safe, Arwen smiled at the father son reunion before turning to Elrond

"Ada I need to speak with you" she told him "not now my daughter, the council is gathering" said Elrond turning away "we don't have to fight them, there must be a better way" she protested "sometimes our paths are chosen for us" he said "but maybe we should talk to them" "they do not want to talk" said Elrond "but if one of them did want to talk, would you listen to him"

"Arwen" Elrond started but was cut off by Arwen

"Wouldn't you?"

Elrond sighed "Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore" He turns to Thranduil who places a kiss to Legolas forehead before leaving with Elrond. Legolas move to Arwen side

"We've got to warn Aragorn," said Arwen. "They'll have to leave. They're all in danger."

"Let's go now," Said Legolas agreeing

Aragorn headed towards the fort his mind only thinking of Arwen and how he felt about her

"Who goes there?' called Faramir aiming his bow into the darkness 'Easy their Faramir it me" "Oh, Aragorn! I could've killed you!?" Faramir said put his bow down "Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well."

"ARAGORN!" yelled Denethor "where have you been?"

"I was out scouting the terrain sir" Aragorn told him

"Good then you must know the elves whereabouts; we'll need that information for the battle"

"What battle?" asked a worried Aragorn

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all"

"NO! You can't do that!" protested Aragorn stepping forwards

"Oh can't I?" challenged Denethor'

"We don't have to fight them" "Aragorn, what's gotten into you?" asked Faramir

"I met one of them" he confess

"You what!?" said Boromir startled

"A Savage" said Faramir

"There not savages they can help us. They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers."

"They are! And they want to kill us, all of us" yelled Denethor "they've got our gold" "there is no gold" said Aragorn "and I suppose your little elf friend told you that"

"Yes"

"Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves, there's no room for their kind in civilised society."

"This is their Land" Aragorn argued

"This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Elf without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged." Denethor snarled.

Arwen and Legolas quickly ran along the outskirts of the village towards the woods, "Arwen" called Elrohir, startled Arwen turned "Ro?!" "Don't go out there; I lied for you once I won't do it again"

"We have to do this" Legolas added

"He's one of them!" Elrohir stressed desperately

"You don't know him" said Arwen heatedly

"If you go out there you'll be turning your back on your own people" The younger twin warned her

"I'm doing this to save my people"

"Arwen, please… You're my little sister; I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't Ro, I know what I'm doing" Arwen turned and ran off with Legolas close behind

"Arwen no!" he whisper

Aragorn slipped out of his tent and ran to the fence, keeping to the shadows, he slipped out unnoticed or so he thought, Faramir watched him run into the tree's and disappear into the darkness, suddenly Faramir was pushed outwards he turn to see his father standing there "follow him" "Yes father" "I want to know where he's sneaking off to" "Yes sir"

"And if you happen to see any Elves shoot them" said Denethor throwing his bow and quiver at him "oh and Faramir? You've been a slipshod son and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again."

Back in Rivendell Elrohir came out of the healing wing after telling Elladan everything and confessing his worries over their sister and friends safety, after taking Elladan advice and coming to a decision of his own he walk over to where Haldir was talking with other elves, the Captain notice Elrohir walking over and finish his conversation sending the elf on his way

"Haldir, its Arwen and Legolas"

"What is it, are they alright?" he asked quickly,

"I think they're in trouble" finished Elrohir, head bowed.

Arwen and Legolas ran into the woods searching for Galadriel, they found her standing by the lake talking with Celeborn, Galadriel look away from her husband to find the two elves running towards them "what is wrong my child?" asked Galadriel seeing Arwen distressed "The warriors of Mirkwood are here" she gasped

"Arwen" a voice called to her

Turning around she saw Aragorn "Aragorn" relief washed over her as he came up to stand by her Celeborn move forward to stop the men but Galadriel grab his arm shaking her head to him

"listen, my men are planning to attack your people, you've got to warn them" "maybe it's not too late to stop this, come with me we must talk to my father" said Arwen taking his hand "talking won't do any good, I already tried talking to the men but everything about this land has them spooked" said Aragorn pulling her back,

"Come here you two" Celeborn voice call out to them they walk over and saw Galadriel kneeling next to the river "I want to show you something" said Galadriel, gesturing to the small pool in front of them she dipped one of her fingers, she started a chain of ripples

"The ripples" Arwen whispered watching them, "what about them?" asked Aragorn, "so small at first but look how they grow, but someone has to start them" explained Galadriel "there not going to listen to us" said Aragorn still not convinced "young man sometimes the right path is not the easiest one, can't you see, only when the fighting stops can you be together" she said standing up taking Aragorn hand and Arwen joining them together.

Aragorn smiled "alright, we'll talk to your father" he said looking at Arwen, Arwen's face lit up and she through her arms around his neck "Hannon le" she whispered, Aragorn put his arms around her waist and returned the embrace, Arwen had pulled away slightly and Aragorn dipped his head down and capture her lips in a sweet kiss, in which Arwen shut her eyes and returned the kiss.

Galadriel smiled at the sight taking Celeborn hand and guide her husband away to give them some privacy, Legolas stood watching before he too follow after the lord and lady.

Haldir's breathing quickly became erratic as he took in the scene before him, his hand clenched around his long, white knife; he gave a battle cry and sprung forwards startling Aragorn and Arwen

"Haldir" Arwen gasped, Haldir knocked Aragorn to the ground and they started to wrestle.

Faramir had arrived and concealed himself behind a tree; he stared for a moment before notching an arrow in his bow, he took aim closing one eye then remembers the advice Aragorn gave him and open his eye

"Haldir stop!" Arwen cried, she grabbed him around the shoulders in an attempt to pry him off, but was knocked away, Haldir now had his knife against Aragorn's throat, Aragorn was desperately trying to hold his arm back, but was slowing losing his grip, Arwen grab Haldir arm and started pulling him off of Aragorn when suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced Haldir's chest

'NO!' cried Arwen, but it was too late, Haldir fell, the water around was slowly turning red his with blood, Faramir ran out still carrying his bow, Aragorn looked up "Faramir?", Arwen turned abruptly 'You killed him!' she yelled hysterically at him "I didn't mean, I" Faramir stuttered, "Get away from him" she yell again running to hit him but Aragorn grab her around the waist holding her back "Arwen, it won't help! He was only" "He killed him" she snaps back

The sound of the elven warriors were heading towards them "Faramir, get out of here. Get out of here" said Aragorn pulling Arwen into him her head resting on his shoulder Faramir took off back into the forest just as the warriors arrive on the scene, Glorfindel took one look at Haldir then at Aragorn "grab him" he commanded pointing to Aragorn, Orophin and Rumil rushed forward to subdue him. The others picked up Haldir and they all returned to the Rivendell.


	8. Chapter 8

Rumil carried Haldir towards lord Elrond "who did this?" he commanded,

Orophin threw Aragorn forward "Arwen went off on her own without Legolas. Haldir went to find her and this men attacked them"

"Your weapons are strong, but our anger is stronger" Elrond seethed pointing his knife to his throat "at sunrise he will be the first to die" Arwen rushed forwards

"But Ada" she started

"I told you to stay in Imladris. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father"

"I was only trying to help"

"Now because of your foolishness Haldir is dead" Elrond shouted at her "take him away" he barked to Orophin, everyone left and Arwen sunk to her knees Legolas came to her side kneeling next to her, he pulls her close and she throws her arms around her best friend and starts to cry "Haldir was only coming to protect" she sobbed,

Elrohir walked over to her "Arwen, I sent Haldir after you, I was worried about you, I thought I was doing the right thing" Elrohir said guiltily "all this happened because of me, and now I'll never see Aragorn again" Arwen said sadly. Elrohir bit his lip when suddenly a thought hit him, he grabbed Arwen's hand "come with me" he said pulling her up and he led her to the talon Aragorn was being held "My sister wishes to look into the eyes of the man who killed Haldir" he said to Rumil who was standing guard the elf look between them then look behind at where the prisoner was "be quick" he said opening the door,

Arwen entered and saw Aragorn, head slumped his hands tied behind his back to a stake, she walk to him, bent down in front of him and lifted his head "Arwen" said a surprised Aragorn

"I'm so sorry" said Arwen throwing her arms around him

"For what, this? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but…"

"It would've been better if we'd never met, none of this would've happened met" said Arwen

"Arwen look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you" he said firmly

"Arwen" Elrohir called looking into the talon

"I can't leave you" she whispered to him, cupping his cheek

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." he whispered back

Arwen gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped out of the talon with Elrohir.

"Help, somebody help!" Faramir yelled as he ran into fort, waking everyone

"Easy kid, calm down; what's wrong?" Eomer asked.

"It's Strider, they got him" said Faramir.

"Who got him?!" ask Boromir.

"The Elves, they captured him, dragged him off" Faramir shouting at them

"Where'd they take him?"

"They headed north"

"We've got to save him," said Eomer.

"He'd do the same for any of us!" added Boromir.

"And so we shall!" said Denethor, startling them.

He was surrounded by the other men. Denethor had been listening and decided this would be the perfect chance to strike.

"I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Strider tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him" said Denethor. "But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!"

Denethor  
>What can you expect<br>From filthy little heathens?  
>Here's what you get when the races<p>

Are diverse  
>Their skin's a hellish red<br>They're only good when dead  
>They're vermin, as I said<br>And worse

Gondor men  
>They're savages! Savages!<p>

Denethor  
>Barely even human!<p>

Gondor men   
>Savages! Savages!<p>

Denethor   
>Drive them from our shore!<br>They're not like you and me  
>Which means they must be evil<br>We must sound the drums of war!

Denethor and Gondor men   
>They're savages! Savages!<br>Dirty werewolf devils!  
>Now we sound the drums of war!<p>

Denethor was walking around the men handing them bows and swords, he gives one to Faramir then walks past, leaving Faramir with upset look, some of the men had started a fire and others was shaping their swords, before men starting to beat down on drums

Elrond  
>This is what we feared<br>The pale face are demons  
>The only thing they feel at all is greed<p>

Gandalf   
>Beneath that milky hide<br>There's emptiness inside

Rumil and Orophin  
>I wonder if they even bleed<p>

Elves  
>They're savages! Savages!<br>Barely even human  
>Savages! Savages!<p>

Elrond  
>Killers at the core<p>

Gandalf  
>They're different from us<br>Which means they can't be trusted

Elrond  
>We must sound the drums of war<p>

Elves   
>They're savages! Savages!<br>First we deal with this one  
>Then we sound the drums of war<p>

Gondor men   
>Savages! Savages!<p>

Boromir   
>Let's go kill a few, men!<p>

Elves   
>Savages! Savages!<p>

Denethor   
>Now it's up to you, men!<p>

All  
>Savages! Savages!<br>Barely even human!  
>Now we sound the drums of war!<p>

Across in Rivendell in the hall of fire, Elrond was talking to Gandalf and other elves. Some of the warriors were sharpening knifes and arrows, restringing bows, all planning and then some elves started to beat their drums

Deep in the forest sat under a tree her head in Galadriel lap as she stroke Arwen hair "They're going to kill him at sunrise grandmother" she said sadly

"You have to stop them"

"I can't"

"Child remember your dream" Galadriel encouraged

"I was wrong grandmother, I followed the wrong path, I feel so lost"

Legolas was sat in the tree watching, he felt sorry for Arwen if only he had been their to help, as he sat listening to Arwen and Galadriel then suddenly remembered reaching into his pocket he pulled out the compass Aragorn had given him, smiling to himself he climb down the tree too stand in front of her he knelt down and push a strand of hair behind her ear before helping her to sit placing the compass into her hands. Arwen looks down into her hands "the compass?" she said, looked down at it and arrow started to spin "spinning arrow" she said softly "it's the arrow from your dream" Legolas reminded her

"I was right! It was pointing to him" Arwen said excitedly, she stood and the arrow started spinning, "sunrise" said Arwen starting to panic "it's not too late, let the spirits of the earth guide you" said Galadriel, then the wind pick up as Arwen close her eyes and listen, the arrow started to spin faster and faster then all of a sudden it stop, it was pointing towards the battle ground "you know your path child, now follow it".


	9. Chapter 9

Denethor   
>This will be the day…<br>(Let's go men!)

Denethor appears and then his army is marching behind him

Elrond   
>This will be the morning…<br>(Bring out the prisoner)

Aragorn was dragged out by Glorfindel and Rumil and join the army of elf's as they march to battle

Gondor men and Elves  
>We will see them dying in the dust<p>

Arwen   
>I don't know what I can do<br>Still, I know I've got to try

Arwen and Legolas are running side by side and then stop to look at each other, with a nod from Legolas they carry on

Elves   
>Now we make 'em pay<p>

Arwen   
>Mother, help my feet to fly<p>

Gondor men  
>Now without a warning…<p>

Arwen   
>Aragorn, help my heart be great<p>

Gondor men and Elves   
>Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust<p>

Arwen   
><em>Spirits of the earth and sky<em>

Elves and Gondor men  
>It's them or us<p>

Awen  
>Please don't let it be to late…<p>

Elves and Gondor men  
>They're just a bunch of<br>Filthy, stinking

Gondor men  
>Savages!<p>

Elves   
>Savages!<p>

Gondor men  
>Demons!<p>

Elves   
>Devils!<p>

Denethor  
>Kill them!<p>

Elves   
>Savages!<p>

Gondor men  
>Savages!<p>

Denethor   
>What are we waiting for?<p>

All  
>Destroy their evil race<br>Until there's not a trace left

Arwen  
>How loud are the drums of war?<p>

Gondor men and Elves  
>We will sound the drums of war<br>(Savages! Savages!)  
>Now, we sound the drums of war<br>(Savages! Savages!)

Denethor   
>Now we see what comes<br>Of trying to be chums

Elves   
>Now we sound the drums…of…war!<p>

Gondor men  
>Of course it means the drums…of…war!<p>

Arwen   
>Is the death of all I love<br>Carried in the drumming of war?

Elrond pushed Aragorn face down onto the rock and raised his knife, the men down below halted their advance and their hands went to their swords, Elrond brought his knife down, 'NO!' cried Arwen, she pushed her way through the crowd and threw herself over Aragorn, Legolas follow but Thranduil grab his son's arm stopping him, Legolas look at his father and tried to pull his arm free but Thranduil only tighten the hold.

Arwen looked into the eyes of her father, who still held his weapon in mid-strike. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"Daughter, stand back," Elrond ordered.

"I won't!" said Arwen. "I love him, ada." She ignored the look of fury and shock on her father's face as she beckoned to the two armies. "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us." She held Aragorn closer. "This is the path I choose, ada! What will yours be?"

Elrond hesitated as he gazed at the two armies. Mortal men were evil, weren't they? Aragorn had murdered one of his people, hadn't he? But then he paused as he listened to the whispers of the wind and heard the voice of his wife's spirit. He suddenly realized how wrong he'd been. His anger faded and then he held up his weapon.

"My daughter speaks with wisdom, beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts and she comes with courage and understanding! From this day on, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me." He placed down his weapon and turned to one of the other elves. "Release him." He order

Glorfindel step forward and cut Aragorn's bonds. He and Arwen then embraced and held each other tight as a tear of joy rolled down Arwen's face. She pressed her face into his chest as he cradled her head.

But Denethor wasn't happy. He look around as his men lowered there weapons and the elves too

"Now's the time! Strike!" he ordered.

"No!" said Faramir

"What?" he snarled.

"They let him go," said Faramir finally finding the courage to stand up to his father.

"They don't want to fight! Father can't you see that" said Boromir.

"It's a trick! Are you blind? Attack! Boromir follow my orders"

But all they did was glare and didn't obey his orders. Boromir just shook his head and went to stand by his brother placing a hand on his shoulder

Growling, he grabbed a bow from one of his men, he aim and fired at Elrond.

Aragorn saw the crossbow being aimed at Elrond and immediately leapt in front of him. He managed to knock Elrond out of the way, but he himself was shot in the rib, landing hard on the floor bring his hands up to the arrow sticking out

Arwen and Elrond were at Aragorn's side in an instant. Elrond switching from lord to healer in a blink of an eye "Help him Ada" begged Arwen

"Aragorn" cried Faramir "you shot him" he turns to his father shock and hurt was over his youngest son face

"He stepped right – right into it! It's his own fault" protested Denethor stepping forwards to grab Faramir to make him understand, but Boromir was already standing in front of Faramir his arm pushing his little brother behind himself for protection "Strider was right all along, We never should have listened to you!" Boromir said quietly hurt also in his voice

"Traitors!" Denethor yelled at his sons. Eomer step forwards and started to take charge a group of men ambush him and took the bow away "Put him in chains" Eomer order as they drag Denethor away

Aragorn woke to find himself lying in a bed in a room he didn't recognize, he move to sit up but felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him, he look to find Legolas standing over him pushing him down

"What happen?" he ask in between breaths

"You were shot, by an arrow; it took all of Lord Elrond skill to heal you, what made you do that?"

"I hope it would make them see what they was doing wrong" he answer "Arwen, where is Arwen" he ask worriedly sitting back up again to once again be stop by Legolas

"Calm yourself silly human, she is safe, she hasn't left your bed side in days, I have sent her to get something to eat. She will be back soon"

Aragorn relax and let Legolas lay him down "bossy elf" he mutter under his breath know that Legolas could hear him, they both smiled at each other know that a strong friendship was becoming between them

The door to his room open and Arwen and Elrond walk in, Arwen rush straight to Aragorn's side placing her hand on his forward then bring it down to cup his head "Are you in pain? Ada can give you something for it" she ask

Aragorn look at her and smiled "What pain? I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but…" he started but then Elrond walk over to him taking his hand in his

"You have done a great deed, Aragorn Strider; I will forever be in your debt, you have saved my people and my life. Thank you, my son" he pulled Aragorn into a hug.

Over the next few weeks Aragorn was made to stay in bed, as Elrond wasn't happen with him moving. In that time he had made the decision to stay in Rivendell and not travel back with Boromir and Faramir, once Elrond had allowed him out of bed he wish farewell to his friends and watch them sail away back home to Gondor.

A big thank you to Saphirlovetolkien for all your lovely reviews and a Merry christmas.


End file.
